buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buffy the Vampire Slayer title sequence
Scriptures in the first second of the title sequence I first had no idea how to put the following details into the article, but I hope that the in-article version now is short and descriptive enough. Each text appears twice, in the animation before the title text "Buffy" and in the animations before the "power shot" at the end of the sequence. Interestingly enough, even in season five and six, there is the logo of season 1+2 clearly visible in a few animation frames, cross-faded into the background, instead of the new logo, which means that these animations were never re-shot, only altered a bit. The first second of the opening sequence, before the Buffy logo appears, is filled with various scriptures and black-and-white art effects (scribbles, sun-dawn, an eye in inverted colors, a liquid splashed on the film, etc.) blended together in rapid succession. These shots change only marginally from season 1 to 4. Three legible scriptures (there is at least one unintelligible handwriting, too) read: * typewriter font, rotated by 180 degree: "~en, wenn du~" "~e ein frohes & ~" "~ef gesund anti~" "~ an deinen Mann" "~einer Schwester ~": All legible words appear to be German: "ein frohes &" means "a happy and". "gesund" means "healthy". "an deinen Mann" means "to/for your man/husband" in German. "deinen" features doubled characters superimposed on each other: de+ie+inen, as is typical for correcting a wrong spelling. "d/m/einer Schwester" could have various meanings like "of your sister", "of my sister", "of a sister" or even "of a nurse". All together, this appears to be part of a season's greetings letter: "ein frohes & gesegnetes Fest" is a commonly used German phrase for the holidays of Eastern and Christmas, usually appearing together with health wishes to other family members. * in the center of the screen: "who died" * Fraktur font: "Auf, mache uns Götter, die~" "Mann Mose widerfahren ist, " "Mit diesem Verlangen" (M as a big initial on the left side). The upper part can be traced down to the Luther translation of the bible, 2nd book of Moses (Exodus), chapter 32 verse 1: " ...: Auf, mache uns Götter, die '''vor uns her gehen! Denn wir wissen nicht, was diesem '''Mann Mose widerfahren ist, '''der uns aus Ägyptenland geführt hat. : The english translation is, according to Kings James Bible:... '''Up, make us gods which '''shall go before us; as for this '''Moses, the man '''that brought us up out of the land of Egypt, we wot not what is become of '''him. : Instead of Exodus 32,1, the fragment could also originate from Acts of the Apostles 7,40, where a retelling of the events of the golden calf happens. : The second part of the Fraktur font ("Mit diesem Verlangen") cannot be traced to any bible passage in several German bible versions, but has the meaning "Upon this desire". Enyavar (talk) 10:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps you could add some screenshots to go with the information. 11:29, April 5, 2014 (UTC)